Brandish μ
|previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Thigh |occupation=Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Brandish Squad |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan Twelve Brandish Squad |previous team= |partner= |previous partner=Marin Hollow |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 442 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Brandish μ (ブランディッシュ・μ Burandisshu Myu) is a female member of the Spriggan Twelve and part of the Albareth Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads her own team inside the Imperial Army, Brandish Squad. Appearance Brandish wears her hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a swimsuit, showing her huge bust paired with a fancy coat with black fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a collar around her neck with chains attached to it. Brandish has the Albareth Empire's mark on her right thigh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 20 Personality Brandish μ has been shown to have a very calm and collected attitude. She has stated that she dislikes troublesome affairs and has shown a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations in a logical way and dissuade others with words rather than actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 17-24 Synopsis Current Events As Marin Hollow is fighting against members of Fairy Tail on Caracole Island, Brandish μ arrives and asks Marin how long he will fool around. Her amount of Magic Power terrifies Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Marin then complements her appearance, and Brandish tells him to stop doing so, as it disgusts her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 19-20 With Natsu and Gray preparing for a fight, Brandish μ surprises everyone by revealing that she is actually on the island to eat some star mango gelato, and becomes incredibly upset upon seeing that the stand that sold the dessert was blown up. Marin blames the attack on Natsu and Gray (despite it being him that destroyed the shop) to try and rile the woman up, though Brandish μ merely states that she is going home. Marin attempts to stop her and gets flustered when she demands that he return Erza and Lucy to their comrades, and, when Marin complains, Brandish μ exerts her power and makes the island emerge from the ocean, greatly shocking everyone and forcing a scared Marin to comply with her request. Lucy and Erza returned, Marin reminds Brandish μ that they are looking for an Albareth insurgent, though Brandish μ doesn't care, stating that Ishgar wouldn't dare come at them even with a spy's information. As she leaves, Natsu calls out, reminding the woman that Marin hurt Mest, and that he won't let such a thing slide. In reply, Brandish μ turns and disintegrates Marin, telling the group that they are now even and stating that they should just stay down and not make events more troublesome. Telling the Fairy Tail Mages that Makarov is alive, Brandish μ recommends that, for his sake, they back down and not continue with their plans of infiltration. With one final warning of Albareth's power, Brandish μ uses her Magic to make Caracole island completely disappear in an instant, and leaves the Fairy Tail Mages in the ocean as she casually departs back to the Albareth Navy ship stationed nearby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 10-28 Magic and Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan Twelve, Brandish has an extremely large amount of Magic Power, which is great enough to terrify Gray and Natsu. According to Gray, her amount of Magic Power is exceptionally overwhelming. Matter Manipulation: Although the exact nature of Brandish's Magic is unknown, she has shown the ability to manipulate matter in a number of ways. She was able to completely alter the shape and height of Caracole Island, and then subsequently make that island disappear in its entirety, leaving only the inhabitants of the island and a small slither of land for her to stand on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 14-27 Trivia * Given that her "last name" is "μ" which is the twelfth symbol is the Greek Alphabet, it stands to reason that this is actually Brandish's status or rank among her fellow Twelve. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan Twelve members